inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NanoForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Dark Dragons page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) RE: Is it ok? Hi Nano~! Sorry for the late response, but I was having some trouble with my internet connection (_ _|||). Anyways, I really, really want you to join, but the numbers 9 and 10 are already taken... щ(ºДºщ) So, if you want to join, can you take another number? Well, see you around~ Hikari Talk 08:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ehehe... ^^" Late reply(again! geez... I have to stop replying late...) Anyways, Nano-chan, I'm sorry, but the numbers 3 and 5 are taken as well... ^^" Well, check out the Black Hawks page to see what numbers are free... I'll try to see what I can do, but for now, I guess you'll have to see for yourself... Once again, sorry for the late reply! Hikari Talk 14:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hy! yes! I'd like to! but I don't know any of your fanfic yet.. ehehee ^.^" maybe I'll choose later.. oh! and just call me Apple! thanks anyway! and sorry for my bad english~.. --Memoyakio 06:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Join in Hi Sabyah-chan~! ^^ I'd love to join~! Most of my information is on my own page, and Yami-chan's page(FYI I have a split personality, Yami-chan being my *ahem*emo*ahem* alter ego). Anyways, When I'm just being me, I play as a forward, when I'm in Yami-mode I'm a defender~ I hope that clears things up~! ^^ See you around~ xXxHikari Talk 12:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure! Of course i'll join! Thanks! I put the info on now! Name: Bakkuru Kotoni Age: 13 Element: Wind Hissatsu: none yet.... Keshin: None yet! sorry! XD Appearance: See the picture....-> Personality: She is a kind and helpful young girl, she loves soccer. She also likes bagels and waffles. She gives up quite easily though and is not afraid to stick up for others or say her opinion. That should be it, Thanks again Nano! and keep up the good work! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 14:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Joining~ Of course! I'd love to~ You can include my main character since it's an all-girls team! All the basic info are included in her page! If ever there's something else you need, please tell me! Thanks for the invite! Lookin' forward to the next chapters!~ Keep it up! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 12:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) i'll do it! thanks! Well.....You've gave me somthing to work on now! By the way, If it comes late, i'm sorry, i have got a lot of things to deal with but it will get done ok? Thank you Nano! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 14:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Do you want it drawn on the computer or on paper? I can do both! Join! yeah! I want to join! I want all my character to join! any info you want is in their page.. thank you! just ask me anything about my character! and you fanfic is awesome~ --Memoyakio 08:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: How do you do it? Well, if you want to use colors, you need to write it down in source-mode. Here's a link to how I learned it: http://www.wikihow.com/Add-Color-to-Your-Personal-wikiHow-Page Hope that helps! Hikari Talk 09:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Well, then... You just click on "edit page", then click the "source" button, in the upper right corner and type in: Hey! (well, instead of "gold" you could use another color, of course and instead of "Hey!" you write down the actual text). Well, hope that helps! (read this message in source mode, in visual-mode it won't let you see the code to color text). Hope this helps! Hikari Talk 13:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Nano! RE: Templates Ok so....Um.....Are you using the character template? (the Red and Blue one) Becuase i can help you out on that one ok? On the Image box, Type in the name of your image, it HAS to be EXACTLY right so.....for example.... Image: Young Kira New New!.jpg And Then this should happen...... I hope this helps! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 16:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Hey.' Thanks for stealing my char. The pic on the page "Nano Ring" is obviously a pic of my O.C. Mizuki Chikara from my deviantART. I invite you to delete it and make YOUR OWN O.C., thank you. -ChicaTH '...' Oh, really? So, my character does not look like yours in fact of PERSONALITY, STORY, NAME and TEAMS, okay. But you obviously stole my picture, wich is from MY deviantART, and rapresents Mizuki, and isn't meant to be used for any other character. I just don't want you to use HER look. You can't say she looks nothing like Nano. And here's the proof: http://chicath.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=Mizuki#/d4ipko2 It's from my dA, and it's said in the description that she IS Mizuki. So you did STOLE my character's look. Also, I didn't say I wanted to end our friendship or stuff like that, I just want you to stop using that pic, because that is not Nano. So please, be nice, I didn't want to start a fight... I just want to see a REAL LOOK for Nano, not a stolen one. 'Hey!' Really...? You got it up from Google...? Oh, my, I tought you got that from my deviantART. D: Wow, I seriously can't believe that pic got so popular to get even on Google, lol. Oh, well, everything's alright now, sorry again. <:) -Chica About Join heya Nano! there is something I want to ask ya.. can I join the team in your fanfic? hope you accept it.. thank you! sorry if you don't understand.. ^.^" --Memoyakio (talk) 06:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Your request is done! Hey Nano! I got the pic! Here it is! i hope you like it! if not, I'll do it again, I dont mind! Thank you! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 10:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm ok with that... I'll do it now! Thanks Nano! Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 11:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Done! helo Nano! I'm sorry.. I do the picture very late.. and I also got knew that Kotoni draw Nano Ring for you(argh! kinda hard to explain! DX).. but I don't mind! here's the picture! I hope you like it! it took me about 2, 3 hours to draw it.. my hands are really tired.. --Memoyakio (talk) 10:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ehe!XD your welcome.. no prob! I'm all fine! I'm usual with that.. when drawing on pc, it really took 2, 3 hours to draw.. ahaha! and its really fun to draw her! XD --Memoyakio (talk) 10:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) p/s :: I'm an amazing drawer?? ehe! thanks a bunch! Sure! hey! sure I'll draw her! but do you mind if I draw her next week? how about her clothes anyway? and.. can I kick out the sneakers part.. I'm very bad at drawing foot gears (hope you know what it is..).. don't worry! I promise I'll draw her! --Memoyakio (talk) 10:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will do it later ok! Thanks! Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 13:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Heyyooo~ Heya, Nano! I just dropped by to ask a little question, would you want to join my team, Universe Elements? If you would, that'd be great! If you have a character that plays as a defender, that'd be cool, too~ Though it's okay if not~ Please take note, I'll be using this team in some fanfics; also, when you click that link to my team, you'd see a group picture of members; I plan to re-draw it again, because it was pretty old and I have to update the members, too. So if you're joining, may I ask your permission for me to draw your character And include him/her in the said pic? That's about everything, thank you so much!!~ Feel free to take your time to decide or say no~ and tell me if you need anything else!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD Hey, Nano! I just received your message; thank you =D It's a pleasure to have you on the team! Don't worry~ Of course I'll accept another forward! :3 I'll add Nano to the team's category page, okay?~ ^^ Also, I'd be using the tem for this fanfic~ ; it's pretty old.]] Does this also mean I have your permission to draw her? Because I plannes to re-do the group pic I made months ago~ I'll include her if you accept, though it's okay if you'd say no~ Thanks, Nano!!~ Look here for very random doodles and art! XD | A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ 13:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) PS-Yes, this ''is ''Piper, by the way!~ xD Lola request! hey there Nano! so.. here's the picture! I just draw the clothes.. hope you don't mind.. if you want me to edit anything, just tell me! Hey again~ Awww, you're welcome~ It was no problem at all! I should be thanking you for letting me add her to the team! Welcome aboard! And thank you for allowing me to draw her; it would be my pleasure! >w< I'll show you the new picture once I'm done! Thanks again, Nano! Take care!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 12:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure.... Yep, You can join, Nano will probably debut in chapter 28....Also, i'll add Nano to the team as well....Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 18:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 9 im 9 to! Ryuga and Co. (talk) 12:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Request done! Hey, Nano! I got to finish your request! But, I will be more than happy to redraw it again for you! So, please, don't hesitate to come and tell me to redraw it, I'd be willing to~ I'll make another one if you want! Thanks, Nano! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 03:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Heehee~ I'm really glad you like it! >///< Of course it's fine with me! Feel free to approach me anytime you'd like! Thank you, and you're welcome, Nano! It was a pleasure to draw for you! :3 Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Heya Nano! hey Nano! I'm sorry if I disturbing you.. I kinda umm.. see that you have some problem to post Lola picture into her page.. may I help you? :3 Memoyakio (talk) 14:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) oh! nevermind then! I changed my mind.. I already saw that the picture posted by Gavin.. sorry again! Memoyakio (talk) 09:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep Sure! Ok! Thanks for the Details! I appariciate it! (Sorry...I cant spell! >///<) I'll make Nano like that in the next chapter 'Kay? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 13:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure! heya Nano! I saw your message on my talk page.. so you want to update the picture, eh? sure! of course! since I already downloaded the full version of Paint Tool Sai.. my drawing must be more beautiful! X3 see ya later then! Memoyakio (talk) 09:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Done~! XD hey there Nano! I'm finally done! and actually, I should post the drawing yesterday.. why yesterday? 'cause I draw Nano right after I read the message in my talk page.. I'm sorry I didn't draw the leg part.. probably because I'm very bad at it.. and I know, it's funny.. =.=" well then, if you want me to redraw or edit it, just tell me! I'm ready~ anyway, hope you like it! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 07:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing~! heya Nano! sure, I'll draw the picture! but, could you show me how the witch dress looks like? I don't understand(a bit) and soooo sorry.. y'know, I'm bad in english.. TAT don't worry anyway! I'll draw the picture! Memoyakio (talk) 11:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) oh yea, well.. the top part.. I don't understand the part, "Then, at the body part..." did it means that it's the pattern on the body part? or..?? Memoyakio (talk) 11:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ano, n-ne.. I just realized, sorry if I'm asking a lot! gomen! what is jack o' latern? o.O Memoyakio (talk) 10:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay~! heya there Nano! okay, I finally understand! Thanks so much! I'll draw the pic, hope you waitin' for meh~! see ya then,.! Memoyakio (talk) 10:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ano.. Etto.. h-hey there, Nano! I'm sorry if I bother you.. about the request you asked me before(halloween), I'm very sorry~ I can't draw it.. I got very, very big problem in drawing picture since Halloween(you'll understand).. could you ask anyone else to draw it for you? I'm very, very sorry.. TAT well, just hope you understand, I'm sorry again.. ii desu ka(is it alright)? THOUSANDS SORRY TAT Memoyakio (talk) 14:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC)